In recent years, use of mobile communications devices for voice telephone services, e-mail or text messaging services and even multi-media services has become commonplace, among mobile professionals and throughout the more general consumer population. Mobile services provided through public cellular or Personal Communication Service (“PCS”) type networks, particularly for voice telephone service, has become virtually ubiquitous across much of the world.
A user of the mobile device usually enters a telephone number into the mobile device or retrieves a number from a contact list stored in the device to initiate a call or a message transmission to a particular destination. The dialing patterns are country specific and apply whether the user is dialing from a mobile device or from a landline. As such, it is important for the mobile user to dial or select a destination number in a correct dialing pattern as the mobile user roams from one country to another country.
This includes correctly dialing the appropriate number(s) for emergency calls. For example, in the United States the user is required to dial 911 if the user requires emergency services. Unfortunately, 911 is not a globally used number. Different countries have different emergency numbers. In addition, some countries may have separate numbers for medical, fire, and police emergency answering services. It would be inconvenient for the user to remember these different numbers when traveling overseas.
Therefore, there is need for a method that takes the chore of having to remember these emergency numbers from the user.